


Far away from normal

by Peace1996



Series: F1 Drivers Model AU! [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Farmer Daniel, Kissing, M/M, Model Esteban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Esteban flies to Australia for a Photoshoot and meets the cheeky and hot farmer Daniel.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: F1 Drivers Model AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Far away from normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> this was a request by series_freak.
> 
> It's a part of my F1 Drivers Model AU! Series.
> 
> You can request any pairs, any storylines and any ratings for this.
> 
> I can also recommend you to my other stories.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

Esteban buttoned the checked shirt and took the cowboy hat. He was on a farm in Australia for a farmers magazine in France. He cursed the hot weather and wondered why they flew to Australia for this shoot and didn't stay in France. But it was his job and he loved it.

“Esteban, may I introduce you to Daniel. He owns the farm and he helps us with the animals." Esteban looked at the man who was looking at him with a big grin. "I've already finished preparing Jolina." Daniel grinned and Esteban looked at him confused. "That's the beautiful horse over there." Esteban followed his gaze and saw a brown horse. "We'll start with taking pictures of you and the horse." Howard, the photographer, went to his camera.

"Have you ridden before? I'm mean a horse?" Daniel grinned at him and Esteban rolled his eyes. He just wanted to do his job and not flirt with a farmer. Even if the farmer was hot. "Yes, I rode more often as a child." The two of them went to the horse together and Esteban stroked his neck. "Jolina is our tame horse, you shouldn't have any problems with her. And if you need it, I can help you." Daniel winked at him and then let his gaze slide over Esteban's body. "Or if you want something else to ride."

Esteban felt himself blush slightly, but put this on the heat. He got on the horse and rode to the photographer. Esteban started with a photo shoot and was quickly in his element. The photographer was very happy with him. What he didn't see was Daniel watching him with a big grin. "Esteban, can you take off your shirt, please?" Esteban looked confused at the photographer and saw Daniel now standing next to him.

“But does it still fit in the magazine?” Esteban has read a few issues of the magazine and never saw half-naked men. "Maybe not in the magazine, but there was a small change in the order." Howard looked briefly at Daniel, who was still grinning broadly. Esteban couldn't say no, after all, that was his job. He took off his shirt and handed it to one of the assistants.

"Very good." Howard smiled and continued taking photos.  
Esteban met Daniel's gaze, who winked at him. He knew it was all Daniel's idea. He went on and was secretly glad that he had lost some clothes in the hot weather. But sooner than everyone could see it coming, the sky went dark. "We have to stop, there is going to be a storm." Daniel looked up at the sky. “No, we can't. We'd be wasting precious time." Howard gave Daniel a stern look. “I don't care. There's going to be a storm and you have to protect their equipment." Before Howard could say anything more, the first drops began to fall from the sky.

"Quick, we have to dismantle everything and get it into the cars." The crew paced back and forth, trying to protect all the equipment. They had taken everything away when it started pouring rain. "You can stay here today, I have enough room. It's not safe enough to drive all the way into town." Daniel led the way and the whole crew followed him. He showed everyone his room until there was only Esteban left. "And where can I sleep?" He stood with folded arms in front of Daniel, who grinned at him again and walked up to him.

“Unfortunately I don't have any more rooms.Which means, you have to sleep with me." He winked at him and Esteban was glad that he couldn't see how a shiver ran through him. “I can also sleep on the sofa.” “It's too small and uncomfortable. We don't want the supermodel to get hurt." Daniel took Esteban's hand and pulled him into his bedroom after him.

He closed the door and pushed him against it. "You seem a little stiff. Maybe you should ride something other than just the horse." Daniel whispered in his ear and Esteban couldn't resist the temptation anymore. "Do you like that?" Dan put his fingertip on Esteban's bare nipple. Esteban's breathing got faster, but he said nothing. "Maybe we should take pictures of it, would you like it more, supermodel?" Dan put his hand on Esteban's penis and squeezed it through his pants. Esteban could no longer contain himself and moaned softly.

Dan pulled Esteban to the bed and pushed him onto it. "Pretty boy, I want to do so much with you." Dan took off his shirt and Esteban had to swallow when he saw the toned and tanned body. Dan crawled over him and kissed him hungrily. Esteban went on the offensive and buried his hands in Dan's curls. "How do you want it, pretty boy?" Dan opened Esteban's pants and pulled them down together with his underpants. Before Esteban could answer Dan, he pulled his pants down and Esteban saw Dan's already hard, thick penis and he knew immediately what he wanted.

"I want you inside of me." Dan grinned and bent Esteban's legs. "I knew it, pretty boy." Dan disappeared between Esteban's legs and shortly afterwards he felt Dan's wet tongue around his hole. He grabbed Dan's hair and hugged him closer. Dan circled Esteban's hole and then poked into it with the tip of his tongue. Esteban's penis got harder and harder, producing more precum that dripped onto his stomach. Dan pulled away and grinned at him. He kissed him again, and if it should be annoying to Esteban, just thinking where Dan's tongue was at the moment only made him even more horny.

With a swing he turned the two and could now rub against Dan's penis. "Lube?" He spoke out of breath and saw Dan rummaging in the drawer and handing him a tube. He opened it, put some of it on his fingers and immediately pushed two into his tight hole. It hurt, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had always taken his job seriously and done everything possible to avoid the temptation of a one night stand, but just now he realized that he should live more and do what he wanted. And right now all he wants is to ride the farmer's big, hard cock.

He quickly added a third finger and saw Dan watching him with big eyes and having his hand around his own penis. When he was reasonably prepared, he ran lube on Dan's penis, spread it and then took it in his hand to let himself slide slowly onto him. “You're awesome, pretty boy. I knew that you don't just like to ride horses." Esteban grinned, his face contorted with pain, and then slowly moved up and down.

The pain quickly turned into pleasure and he became faster. Dan put his hand around his penis. Esteban could no longer hold himself and support himself with his hands. He looked deep into Dan's eyes as he moved his hips faster and faster. "Come for me, pretty boy." Esteban let himself fall one last time onto Dan's penis and then came on his and Dan's chest.

Before he could fully recover from his climax, Dan turned the two of them around and pushed further into Esteban at a fast hard pace, hitting Esteban's prostate again and again, who screamed out loud because he was still oversensitive from his climax. Dan's thrusts became more uncontrolled and Esteban felt Dan squirt his cum inside him. "Not bad, pretty boy." Esteban grinned and grimaced a little when Dan slipped out of him. "I think the storm will stay a little longer and that means you will probably stay in my bed a little longer." Dan grinned and kissed him.

Maybe flying to Australia for the job wasn't so bad after all. Because even if the shooting was interrupted by the storm, the sex with the hot farmer made it go away again. And Esteban was sure that wasn't the only time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have request for this series or for my other stories, just send them to me. I will be happy to write them.
> 
> And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
